Betrayal Has Consequences Rewrite
by ArtemisMalfoy101
Summary: When Harry overhears a conversation between his two friends and Dumbledore, he realizes that the Light has betrayed him and kept secrets from him. He goes to Gringotts to find out his true inheritance, and what he finds out flips his entire world upside down. Dark!Harry Slytherin!Harry Powerful!Harry Smart!Harry Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny!Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Summary: When Harry overhears a conversation between his two friends and Dumbledore, he realizes that the Light has betrayed him and kept secrets from him. He goes to Gringotts to find out his true inheritance, and what he finds out flips his entire world upside down. Dark!Harry Slytherin!Harry Powerful!Harry Smart!Harry Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione/Ginny!Bashing**

Hi guys this is a rewrite of Betrayal has Consequences! I know that story was going way too fast, so I decided that it would not hurt to simply do a rewrite. I think this rewrite is a lot better than the first story, and I have pre-typed about the next five chapters, that I just need to do a bit of rereading and adjusting. I know you guys liked Betrayal has Consequences, so I figured it would not hurt to do an even better story than that, based on what I had going already. Please don't exit out of this and think this is going to be terrible, I honestly think this is a way better story, and I have it going in a better direction anyway. This will also be more believable than Betrayal has Consequences, I noticed that my previous story had a lot of potholes, so I got rid of those. I'm thinking of possibly adding some DracoxHarry, as it would fit into the storyline, but only if you guys think so, if you guys like the idea, please comment it! Criticism is always helpful, as it helps me make a better story overall. Tips on ways to take my story would also be helpful, as I don't have the complete storyline down yet. Tips are also helpful because they give me inspiration to keep writing and help me to not fall into writers block or being uninspired to write. I really hope you guys enjoy this story, and, as always, please Read and Review!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HP, That belongs to my goddess, JK ROWLING!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

$Parseltongue$

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry Potter was wandering the halls of Hogwarts. It was the end of his fourth year at the school, and he had plenty to think about. Voldemort had come back, gained a new body, and gotten all his Death Eaters back. He had killed Cedric Diggory, which truly hit him hard. The words of "Kill the spare" kept echoing in his mind as survivors guilt plagued him. He kept thinking of ways he could have saved Cedric, ways he could have stopped Voldemort.

Harry's mind drifted to Cho, how devastated she had been when she learned that Cedric had died. Harry could have stopped that. He then thought of his friends, Ron and Hermione. They were his closest friends, the ones that had stayed loyal and close to him at all times. He did everything in his life for his friends. He truly did not know what to do if he were to lose them. Little did Harry know, he would have to figure out something to do in that exact situation very, very soon.

At the moment, Harry was simply wandering. Up a staircase, down a hallway, through a corridor. He was not really paying any attention to what was going on around him. Almost everyone was up in their dorms packing to leave, but he had finished a while ago. As he was nearing the Great Hall, he heard voices coming from inside. His curiosity got the better of him, and he walked very quietly up to the doorway, careful not to make a sound.

Leaning in, he heard the voices of the Headmaster, Dumbledore, and his two friends. What he heard nearly gave him a heart attack. "Ron, m'boy, you are doing a wonderful job dumbing the boy down, if he knew what his true heritage was, he would surely seek to break his magical core blocks."

From inside the hall, Ron snickered. "Of course, headmaster. Anything for the Greater Good, and he is definitely not a loss to this world. Too stupid to tell we're nowhere near to his friends, the prat." Harry's eyes widened in disbelief at what he was nearly sure he was hearing.

He heard Hermione's voice next. "But headmaster, what are we to do with Black and Lupin? They seem more loyal to Potter than to you, and they will surely break down when our dear old 'friend' dies a tragical war accident." Hermione sneered.

Harry was done. He backed away slowly from the door, once again carefully as to leave no trace he had ever been there. As soon as he was out of hearing range, he sprinted outside to digest what he had just heard. He ran to the Black Lake, lowering himself into the tall grass next to a tree. He did not know how to even place what he had just heard.

He was simply sitting there, lost in thought, when a small green and yellow snake came up to him. $Hello$ Harry hissed in Parseltongue. The snake looked at him in what could only be an expression of incredulity.

$It is a speaker$ She hissed in a soft tone, $What is your name

Wizard-Child?$

Harry smiled slightly at the snake, glad to have a companion. $My name is Harry Potter$

The snake looked shocked $A Potter is a Parseltongue?$

$Why yes, I did just say my name was Harry Potter, and you can clearly hear that I am a Parseltongue.$

The snake gave what could almost be a smirk. $And a Potter with a sense of humor so Slytherin. Never mind that, what has you so sad, Child?$

Harry thought for a second, then decided to face it. He would face the truth, and deal with the consequences. $I have been betrayed by my only friends, they view me as nothing but a sacrifice. They plan for me to die a 'tragic war death' and most likely steal my fortune after.$

The snake, whose name was Lila, was so stunned and angry with this, she had to wait a few seconds before she was able to speak again. $That is wrong, no one should betray a friend. If they call that good, what is evil?$

Harry had to smirk at that, if that was what Dumbledore called 'good' than who truly was worse? Voldemort or Dumbledore? Then, all of a sudden, a quote popped into his head. "There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it." He understood the quote now, and how true it was.

Power was the only important thing. It was what Dumbledore held, it was what Voldemort held, and it was something he would soon wield. All he had to do, was choose a side. Who would he choose, the one who killed his parents, or the one who betrayed him, seeking to use him only as a weapon?

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, again, please Read and Review!**

 **Bye for now,**

 **~ArtemisMalfoy101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hi guys I just want to thank you so much for the support of this story! I have received so many follows and favorites and I am amazed at how much you guys liked liked the rewritten version of this story! If any of you are reading my first write of this, please exit out and start reading this one, because honestly, this one is a whole lot better, it has a better plot, it makes more sense, and it does not go quite as fast as the other one did. (It still goes fast though, sorry i'm terrible at writing ha ha) I just want to respond to the review questions, so i'll do that now.**

 **Darth Movar: Just so you know, Draco will not be as much of a slimy git to Harry in future chapters. I already have them to become close friends, which is the only reason I was thinking of working some Drarry into there. Draco will still be like the canon Draco to the Lions (Not including Harry) and the Puffs, but he won't be that way to the Ravens and the Snakes.**

 **Gurgaraneth: I had that planned from the beginning! Of course Luna, Fred, and George will be loyal to Harry, since I completely hate it when they are not! I will probably have some other people join Harry also.**

 **POKEMON GUEST: Don't worry, there will be plenty of Hermione bashing. I am going to bash her, Ginny, and Ron the most.**

 **AliVader24: Ok, I just want to say, I am terrible at writing threesomes. I really don't think I could write HarryXDracoXCharlie, but maybe HarryXDracoXBlaise. I don't know, threesomes are bad for me to write.**

 **Thank you to the rest of you guys who reviewed, I really enjoy seeing all of this support, it helps push me to write more!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please R &R! **

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HP

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

$Parseltongue$

 **Diagon Alley**

Harry was walking down Diagon Alley, hoping not to be noticed by paparazzi. His first stop was Gringotts, as the headmaster had said something about inheritances. He walked calmly up to a desk and said calmly "I, Harry Potter, would like to take an inheritance and heritage test." The goblin sneered, before replying "Of course Mr. Potter, follow me."

Harry followed him down a set of marble stairs, before entering a room with a Runic circle in the center. Another goblin that looked female entered. "Hello Mr. Potter, I trust you are here to take a test?" Harry nodded as the other goblin left. "If you will Mr. Potter, please stand here in the middle of this circle." Harry obeyed, and the goblin closed her eyes and starting chanting. Harry closed his eyes, feeling a wave a warmth wash over him, and then it was over, and a piece of parchment was on the ground before him. This was what the parchment read.

 **Name: Hadrian Mortimer Riddle.**

 **Adoptive Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Parents: Tom Marvolo Riddle and Cynthia Black (deceased)**

 **Adoptive Parents: James Potter (deceased) and Lily Potter nee Evans (deceased)**

 **Godparents: Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange nee Black**

 **Adoptive Godparents: Sirius Black and Minerva McGonagall**

 **Heir to House Riddle**

 **Heir to House Black**

 **Heir to House Slytherin**

 **Heir to House Potter**

 **Magical Blocks:**

 **Metamorphmagus-100% (Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Parseltongue-Broken (Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Parselmagic-100% (Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Occlumens-100% (Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Natural Legilimens-100% (Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Magical Prodigy-100% (Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Other:**

 **Loyalty Charm- Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Dislike Charm- Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House, Tom Marvolo Riddle (Albus Dumbledore)**

 **Love Potion- Ginny Weasley (Ginny Weasley)**

 **Personality Changing Spell (Albus Dumbledore)**

Harry was seething by the time he had finished the paper, and the female goblin next to him looked shocked. He could not believe what he was reading, his entire life was a lie! However, what truly got him was his real name. He was not truly a Potter, but a Riddle.

'I am going to fucking kill those bastards, bring them back to life, and kill them again!'

As he slowly drifted back into reality, he saw the goblin looking at him with true concern in her eyes. She spoke softly. "Mr. Potter, I assume you would like all of these removed?" Harry nodded, and the goblin once again told him to stand in the middle of the Runic circle. "I must warn you, Mr. Potter. While the other test is painless, this one will be quite uncomfortable." He nodded once more, and the goblin started chanting again.

This time, however, Harry felt pins and needles under his skin instead of the warm glow. It intensified until he was biting his lips as to not let out a yelp. Golden light surrounded him once again as he fell onto his knees. Then, all of a sudden, it was gone.

Harry slowly lifted himself from the floor, noting how much taller he suddenly felt. The female goblin produced a full length mirror for him to look at. Harry looked, shocked, at his reflection. He had grown quite a few inches, now standing at 5 feet 10 inches. He was no longer thin and malnourished, his body had filled out and he looked better fed. His hair had turned brown, lying flat on his head. His eyes had gone from a bright emerald green to a light blue that glinted like ice. The biggest difference that he saw in the mirror was his face. His skin was very pale and his entire face had more aristocratic features. His nose was pointed, his cheekbones were high, and his face was more of a oval. All in all, his face looked quite similar to Draco Malfoy's.

Personally, Harry thought he had improved drastically. The last difference he noticed were the rings on his fingers. On his pointer finger there was a ring made of platinum with a small green snake on it. His middle finger had a platinum ring with tiny little diamonds that looked like stars making up a circle in the center of the ring. His ring finger had a particularly impressive ring. It was made entirely of a snake that curled around his finger and ate its own tail. The eyes of the snake were emeralds, and it was studded with diamonds. The last ring on his pinky finger was made of gold, with rubies studding it all along the edges.

The goblin explained that the first ring was the Riddle Heir ring, the second one was the Black Heir ring, the third one was the Slytherin Heir ring, and the fourth was the Potter Heir ring. Harry didn't even know what to think as he stood there, contemplating all that had happened.

Then, a sudden thought jolted him into reality. 'My friends betrayed me, my only friends.' He knew what he was going to do. If Dumbledore wanted him to be the perfect Golden Boy, the perfect little sacrifice, he would do all in his power to be the exact opposite. Even if it required joining Voldemort. He would prove to Dumbledore that he was not a Potter, not a Golden Boy, but a Riddle and proud of it.

He would become the perfect Riddle Heir, the perfect Slytherin, just as his name said. He asked the goblin if he could see the Slytherin Heir vault. She told him to follow her, and he obeyed as they walked down to the Gringotts carts. Harry and the Goblin hurtled down, the cart screeching at every turn. As they hurtled farther and farther down, Harry started wondering exactly how far down Gringotts went.

After about another minute of stomach wrenching, the cart finally stopped in front of a vault with a large silver 2 on it. "Here we are, Mr. Potter. Because Salazar Slytherin was the first person to register a vault here, the Slytherin Lord vault is number 1 and the Slytherin Heir vault is number 2. To gain access to this vault, you must make a small cut on your index finger and put said finger onto the door."

Harry nodded, and she handed him a small silver dagger. He made a small cut on his index, then placing it on the door. A shudder went through his body as a wave of magic went from the door to him, accepting him as the Heir. The door disappeared, and Harry was left gawking at the small fortune. 'And this is only the Heir vault!' He thought.

The goblin handed him a small bag, telling him that it would be connected directly to his vault. Harry entered the vault, filling the bag with handfuls of galleons, before he remembered that the bag was connected to his vault and would refill at all times. He exited the vault, and he entered the cart with the goblin. Together, they hurtled back up to the top of Gringotts. Once the ride was over, Harry quickly grabbed his money and exited the bank, desperately needing to think over all of what he had just learned.

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I'm back! I know you guys have been asking for another chapter, so here it is! This chapter has some terribly cringy parts that half of me wants to get rid of, and the other half doesn't lmao. I'm terribly sorry I have not updated for a while, I have a whole bunch of chapters ready to post, its just hard to find time to do that with the other stories I am writing. Also, just look at my newest story, its a one-shot, but still look at it, I think its good, but please tell me your opinion on it. I know I need to update The Malfoy Brothers, I almost have the next chapter done, I just have to find a few quotes from the actual HP series before I can do that. (The Sorting Hat song and other stuff like that) I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter so please Read and Review as it would make my day! :) :)**

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN HP

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

$Parseltongue$

 **Diagon Alley**

Harry walked away from Gringotts, holding his bag of galleons that jingled as he walked. He knew his first step to being the perfect Riddle Heir was actually dressing like one. He made a beeline for Madame Malkins. As he entered the shop, he saw Draco Malfoy getting fixed for dress robes. 'Oh no, if I'm to be a Riddle, I'll probably have to get to know Malfoy.' Harry thought.

He saw said boy pay for the robes, than exit. Madame Malkin turned to him next. "Hello dear, what are you here for?" She asked kindly.

"I would like a full wardrobe please, including dress robes, all made from Acromantula silk."

She looked shocked at his order, but nodded. "I will just need to measure you for robes. They will be ready for you to pick up in one hour. All together, that will be 200 galleons."

Harry nodded as the tape measure on the floor picked itself up and started measuring him. As it was measuring him, he opened his money bag and handed Madame Malkins the money. Once it was done, he left the shop and headed for Flourish and Blotts.

Once there, he started scouring the shop for books. In the end, he got three books on Occlumency/Legilimency, two books on Potions, one book on Animagus transformation, three books on Charms, two books on Transfiguration, and threw books on Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Once again, the shopkeeper looked stunned at his order. "T-That will be 50 galleons sir." He stuttered out. Harry grabbed his books and handed the shopkeeper 50 galleons.

Harry exited the shop, now wondering what he was to do for home. No way was he going back to his filthy abusive Muggle relatives, and he certainly wasn't going to ask Ron-no Weasley or Granger if he could stay with them.

'Wait just one second now, my name is not really Harry James Potter anymore, but Hadrian Mortimer Riddle. If my godfather is Lucius Malfoy, shouldn't I go live with him?' " _A/N: I will call Harry Hadrian from now on."_ Hadrian walked down the street, heading for Knockturn Alley.

He walked slowly down to the dark, dreary alley. It was much different than Diagon Alley, as Knockturn was sparse with people, and everyone was either wearing hoods, or hiding their faces. Hadrian walked down to Borgin and Burke's, careful to aim his face at an off angle so no one could see his identity, even though his father would probably be the only one who would recognize him for who he truly was.

 **A/N: Here begins** _ **hardcore**_ **cringe!**

Hadrian entered the shop. Inside, it was very dark and had a gloomy atmosphere. It smelled like mildew. An oily voice spoke from the shadows. "What would a mere child want in this Alley? If you would take my advice, do not stay here."

Hadrian scoffed, replying, "Oh believe me, if you knew who my father is, you would be giving me a radius of thirty feet."

It was the shopkeepers turn to snort. He sneered out "Oh of course, I'm so scared, forgive me." He then glared at Hadrian. "Now prove to me exactly _why_ should I worship the ground you walk on?"

Hadrian gave the shopkeeper an evil smirk. "One hint only, and I'll crucio you if you don't get this. I am about to spread fear, just like my father."

 **Borgin's POV**

My mind was racing furiously as he said this. 'Obviously the part about Crucioing me was part of the hint. I would have guessed Bellatrix LeStrange, but the boy had said he was speaking about his father. It was obviously a powerful dark family, but which? Perhaps one of the Dark Lord's more influential Inner Circle member. Lucius Malfoy, perhaps, but it was a well known fact that all Malfoys had blonde hair and gray then, that part about spreading fear. Which powerful dark family or person would Crucio someone without blinking and has spread fear?'

My mind suddenly clicked. I dropped to my knees whispering. "Forgive me My Prince." Now I knew who this child was. 'Who would have ever guessed Lord Voldemort would have a son?' I thought. I saw the kid in front of me smirk, but I did not say anything, after all, he _was_ the son of the most feared Dark Lord in history.

 **Regular Third-Person POV**

Hadrian smirked at the shopkeeper with triumph. He knew that he needed to gain his father's attention so he could go to his true home, and the first way to start doing that, was spreading fear in Knockturn Alley.

Hadrian started weaving through the large selection of books at Borgin's. He ended up buying one more book on Occlumency/Legilimency, four books on Offensive Dark Magic, three books on Dark Potions, and two books on Hexes, Jinxes, and Curses. He exited the shop feeling accomplished.

From there, he headed farther down Knockturn Alley towards a shop called Magical Pets and Familiars. The shop had quite a few cages filled with everything from snakes to phoenixes. He knew he had to get a snake, after all, his father was practically the ultimate Slytherin. Heading over to the snake cages, he starting the conversations between the snakes.

$Oh look Lilian, another idiot coming to stare at us$

$Ugh stupid humans$

$I hope he does not try to take us home, idiotic humans don't understand us$

$Try to hide and look inconspicuous$

Hadrian watched with interest and slight annoyance at the insulting conversation between the two snakes. He walked up to the cage of one of them and started drawling in Parseltongue.

$Oh well that's not a very nice thing to say to a speaker.$

The two snakes looked at him in what could be described as utter shock. The one in the cage to the right spoke first.

$We are very sorry young master, allow me to introduce us. My name is Lillian and my friend over there is Malia.$

Hadrian nodded. Both snakes were pretty, the one called Lillian was green with a crown of red spines and silver speckles going down her back, while Malia was black with a crown of green spines and silver speckles. He also knew them both to be venomous magical vipers.

$I am going to take you both, but I am going to give one of you as a birthday gift to a friend. However, this friend is not a Speaker. Will you be okay with that?$

Both snakes nodded, and Hadrian took them out of their cages. He took them both to the counter, paying 30 galleons in total for them.

He headed back over to Borgin and Burkes, Lilian and Malia on his shoulders, demanding the shopkeeper to give him some Floo powder. In a time span of about twenty seconds, he had a whole jar of Floo powder. Hadrian smirked at the shopkeeper, before yelling "Malfoy Manor!" Into the green flames.

 **End of Chapter 3**


End file.
